Block Man Canon
Introduction The Block Man canon is the story line thus far on the EliteBlockMan twitter page. Throughout the account's history, meme based comics have been made that contain continuity. This wiki page is a place where you can easily learn the important parts of the story, as well as learn more about the characters. Characters Main Characters * Block Man * Blast Man * Fuse Man * Block Chan Side Characters * Bounce Man * Watt * Mythra * ROB * Impact Man Storyline (Divided by Archs) The Beginning The story starts the day Block Man was activated. For unknown reasons, Block Man had a programming bug that made him have a passion for creating shitposts rather than being a construction robot. Before a software inspection, Block Man met 2 other Robot Masters who were recently built as well. Fuse Man and Blast Man. Block Man immediately bonded with Blast Man over their similar sense of humor, while Fuse Man's hatred of Block Man's dark and immature humor started a rivalry. Before Dr. Light began his inspections, Block Man and Blast Man were able to escape by (CURRENTLY UNREVEALED). They're actions lead to them being hailed as heroes, and as a reward, the two we'e allowed to find their own professions rather than be limited to what they were built for. Block Man started a chip company that became very successful, and because of this, he barely ever needs to work. This free time allowed him to pursue his dream of becoming a shitposter. Education Block Man also used his free time to get educated in a variety of skills such as Java coding and animation. While he was in high school, he was in love with a classmate, but she was stolen by (and eventually got married to) Block Man's brother, Impact Man. Despite being married in the present, Block Man still holds a grudge against Impact Man. Quest to Find the Original Meme After a few months of making memes, Block Man wanted to try something bigger. Blast Man gave him the idea of going on an adventure, and reporting the events on his Twitter page. Before they began however, they blackmailed Fuse Man into joining them so they could have a punching bag for jokes. This quest to find the origin of memes lead Block Man to meeting many other elites, including the original, EliteSonicFan. Sonic gave Blast Man a portal gun that could travel through dimensions, but due to the laziness of the meme maker, this arch was never finished....(YET) After the Adventure After the adventure, things went back to normal for a few months. Fuse Man began to date Mythra, Block Man continued to make memes, and Blast Man was able to keep the portal gun Sonic gave him, which helped them travel between dimensions to "borrow" items used in their pranks on Fuse Man. Many of the other Mega Man 11 robot masters began to get involved with Block Man's memes as well. Block Man inspired Acid Man to leave his house more often, and even set him up with a date. However, the girl ended up being Torch Man's wife, which lead to them getting a divorce. Impact Man was also banished to hell for having sex before marriage, but luckily escaped and became a born again Christian with the help of Block Man. Starting a Family Block Man began feeling like he wanted more than just his meme page, and started a quest to find love. However, any attempt either lead to rejection, or the girl wanted sex and nothing else. Block Man then got the idea to use Blast Man's portal gun and find a girl version of himself from another dimension. Block Man went to a dimension where every Robot Master was built as an anime girl, and met Block Chan. Unlike Block Man, she never had the opportunity to quit her construction job, so she was eager to join Block Man and begin a new life. The Start of Stage Select Shortly after getting married to Block Chan, Dr. Wily began his attack on all Robot Masters with parody accounts. Just like all the other victim's, Block Man's house was destroyed. In order to fight back, every victim moved into a new house known as the Block House (despite Block Man having nothing special to do with it), and continued to make content. Block Man went around and searched for other victims, and invited them to move in. One of these victims was Bounce Man, who was a child unlike the other members. Block Man decided to adopt him, as well as teach him the ways of the shitposter. Fuse Man's New Rival After getting settled in the new house, Block Man began pranking Fuse Man again. However, Mythra's ex-boyfriend, Rex, wanted her back, and dedicated himself to annoying Fuse Man was well. Unaware of Rex's motives, Block Man believed Fuse Man found a new rival, and that he was no longer needed. While dealing with depression in a diner, Block Man met Rex, unaware he was the other blue person, they teamed up to take down Wave Man. After Rex reveals he had multiple girl friends at once, Block Man nearly killed him and gained his role as Fuse Man's rival once more. Block Chan's Upgrade (This arch happened on Stage Select, but has an effect on the main Twitter) After Proto Man's divorce with Honey Woman, he began to increasingly grow sexual desires for Block Chan. Dark Man (Proto Man's rival) saw this as an opportunity to frame Proto Man for crimes he didnt do. Dark Man decapitated Chan, and made love to her head. Block Man also began fearing Bounce Man was planning a sexual attack on Chan as well, and in order to defend her from more attacks, he traded one of her arms with one of Impact Man's pile drivers. After Proto and Bounce's names were cleared, Block restored her arm to normal. Fuse Man's Wedding REDACTED Stage Select Story As expected, the Block Man Canon takes place in the same story line as Stage Select. This section is dedicated to smaller archs that aren't on the Block Man Twitter page. Elec Man and the Niggas After a small discussion on discord, Elec Man, Napalm Man, and Block Man formed a band known as Elec Man and the Niggas (which was also named by Block Man). While their first performance didn't go well, they since learned how to actually play instruments in addition to adding new members. Norm of the North After having a dream about Norm the polar bear (from the movie Norm of the North) raping Honey Woman, Block Man tells Proto Man about his dream. This causes Proto Man to panic, and try to stop Norm. Block Man originally thought it was just a dream, but later that night, he saw Norm walking towards the Block House. After he broke in, Norm threatened to rape Block Man, but was luckily saved by Proto Man. Block Man used the proto-shield to beat Norm to death, and they figured that was the end. Rise of the Revenants Honey Woman and Tron Bonne used a magic book to bring a friend of their's back to life, but after Elec Man and the Niggas's sang the spell multiple times, everyone at the grave yard came back to life as revenants. Block Man and Bounce Man originally didn't care, and just lived life normally instead of fighting back. However, Norm of the North was one of the revenants, and tried to rape anyone affiliated with Block Man as revenge. Block Man, Fuse Man, and Arcade Man teamed up to kill Norm again, and made him jump off a cliff by tricking him into thinking Honey Woman was there. However, Norm survived the fall, and was also cured of being a revenant. He now roams the Earth, and occasionally shows up in other Stage Select comics.